


The Mal Family

by JackBivouac



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Bondage, Breeding, Bukkake, Choking, Double Penetration, Dungeon, Forced Orgasm, Furry, Gangbang, Impregnation, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Oviposition, Public Humiliation, Sexual Slavery, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/pseuds/JackBivouac
Summary: Another warm-up oneshot dumping ground, the mishaps of the furry Mal family
Kudos: 35





	1. The Fox

Numerous small towns dotted the fog-shrouded landscape of Ustalav. At first glance, these towns might have all seemed cozy collections of quaint buildings surrounded by farmland, their skylines decorated by the steeples of Pharasmin churches or the steep rooflines of colorful taverns. Yet in Ustalav, appearances were more often deceiving than not. Such was the case in idyllic Ravengro, a town built originally to provide support for the notorious prison known as Harrowstone, but which today endured as a simple farming community with more than its fair share of secrets.

Such as why, for the past two nights, had a random farm animal been slaughtered, and its body discovered in the morning at the Harrowstone Memorial? Moreover, both the cat and the dog had their blood used to paint letters at the statue’s base--first V, now VE. The townsfolk especially refused to talk about why it had happened at that particular statue, which led Vulpin Mal to believe it had everything to do with Harrowstone, yet another taboo topic.

So, the migrant farm hand took things into his own hands and went out to the barren hill south of Ravengro. The stark, sagging roof of the prison’s central structure was visible through a large gap in the surrounding wall. The collapsed portion appeared to have sunken into a large, murky pond. A sagging wood and metal gate set between a pair of stone guard towers once barred entrance into Harrowstone, but the gates now hung negligently open, creaking softly in what wind touched the ruined bars.

The fox-headed, fox-tailed, idyllkin aasimar with his sleek coat of red fur stepped through the gate. He was immediately struck by a rush of claustrophobia and the split-second but unforgettable sensation of being burned alive. 

Vulpin screamed. Paralyzed by fear and pain, he could only hold his sides as he cowered and trembled in the gateway. But as quickly as it had started, the sensation faded.

He straightened with a gasp. Somebody needed to call an exorcist, because there was definitely something going on here. And...that somebody was gonna have to be him, wasn’t it? Yikes.

“Well, I’m already here,” he shrugged. The least he could do was gather as much information as he possibly could to give the exorcist.

Taking a deep breath, he skirted around the pond and entered the haunted dungeon complex. Vulpin walked as quietly as he could through the ruined, soot-streaked stone halls. An iron-barred door creaked slightly at his passing. The fox pushed it open.

The chamber beyond was in shambles. Old wooden benches laid in ruins along the walls. Rusty chains and bits of rotten rope laid scattered across the floor. After what had happened at the main gate, it couldn’t have been his imagination that the chains and ropes appeared to spell out--

The door slammed shut behind him with a rusty screech.

“No, no, no, no, no!” he spun back, grabbing and shaking the bars with all his might. They didn’t budge.

The skin of his back prickled cold, every hair standing on edge. Breath shaking in fear, Vulpin shivered and turned to face its source.

The ropes and chains levitated off the ground in snaking formations. They flew at the screaming fox. Manacles snapped around his wrists, the animate chains wrenching his arms over his head. Rope lashed around his legs, spreading and binding them to the bars of the door.

In his futile, thrashing struggles, Vulpin failed to notice the ectoplasmic shape rising from the floor until it was too late. Before him stood a gorgeous Varisian woman rendered in sickly-glowing white. She was naked except for a single, long scarf wrapped around her torso and hips. In her hand was an equally glowing flute.

She placed the flute to her lips and played an unearthly tune. Chain wrapped around Vulpin’s throat, choking him against the bars.

The haunt floated forward with a sinister smirk. With a clawed hand, she ripped open his pants. The woman gripped the fox’s dick, stroking him hard. Vulpin let out a pitiful whine, drawing only the undead’s hollow laughter.

Levitating, the haunt straddled his hips and set his cock to the ectoplasm-oozing mouth of her slit. She wriggled her way down, forcing him into the tight, hot squeeze of her cunt.

The fox let out a choked squeal of shock. The woman only laughed, riding and wringing him faster and harder. His bound and shackled body slammed against the iron bars. Stars burst in his eyes.

The haunt spun around on his cock, twisting her pulsing cunt even tighter around his burning dick. With a wicked cackle, she rammed her flute up the fox’s anus.

Vulpin writhed and shrieked beneath her. Which only drove his dick further into the woman’s mercilessly squeezing pussy and slammed her flute into his g-spot. The fox moaned and gurgled like a bitch. Hot seed gushed from his cock into the ravenous mouth of her raping pussy.

His eyes rolled to the back of his skull. A true fox, his cock continued to pump his cum into the haunt even after she rode him into unconsciousness.


	2. The Deer

The Stolen Lands had long resisted attempts at colonization. Wedged between the River Kingdoms, Brevoy, Numeria, and Iobaria, the approximately 35,000-square-mile swath of wilderness has a long history of being regarded as ‘stolen’--from and by whom depending on the point of view. In truth, the Lands belonged to no one, and were stolen from no one. Many tried to claim them, but the abandoned ruins that dotted the wilderness stood as testaments to the difficulty of ruling these savage lands. They remained wild with a fierce tenacity, a haven for monsters, criminals, and dangerous secrets.

Not that any of this had stopped the settlement attempts. Thus, a trading post had been set up in an old, abandoned fort, and Capre Mal had been hired on to do all the little odd jobs the owners couldn’t manage as only two people.

The doe-headed, doe-tailed, cloven-hoofed idyllkin aasimar had just finished closing down the dining hall for the night when she caught the scent of several smoking torches. Capre propped her broom in the corner and ran out into the yard. The heavy knocks and shouting outside the wooden palisade drew the owners and frightened guests out behind her.

“Guess what, you lucky bastards! The Stag Lord’s collecting taxes early!” a bandit’s voice boomed over the gate.

“Everybody stay calm,” said Oleg. “Me and Svetlana will hand over the gold, and they’ll leave us alone.”

“That’s right,” said his wife. “Nothing to worry about--you can all go back to your rooms.”

“We’re WAITING,” called the bandit. “And our torches are getting...awfully hungry.”

The guests took tiny, unconvinced steps back toward their rooms. Oleg rushed to fetch the ‘taxes.’ Svetlana gave Capre a tight smile and nod. Fingers trembling, the doe opened the gate.

In marched a party of twelve--a motley crew wearing motley, obviously looted gear. A few passing Capre reeked of alcohol while the majority reeked of unwashed body as well. She yelped as one reached around and yanked her tail.

"Ey! Throw in the deer girl and the Stag Lord'll give you a discount," called out the grabbing bandit, pulling Capre along with him.

"Your wife, too!" called another, seizing Svetlana's arm.

"No! Don't you touch them!" said Oleg. He held out the sack of gold. "Just take your damned coin and leave."

"Actually," said the woman leading the bandit company, her eyes roving over all the trading post's guests and staff, "we'll be taking all of you for the night--show you a good time. Consider it the Stag Lord's thanks for your cooperation."

The yard erupted into chaos as the panicked guests tried to flee and Oleg attacked the bandit twisting Svetlana's arm behind her back.

There was no escape for Capre. The bandit kicked the back of her knees, dropping her to the ground. He pinned her down with a knee on her back and wrenched her arms behind her. Despite her tearful pleas and struggling, he bound them at the wrists and elbows. Bending her legs at the knee, he lashed her ankles together and hogtied them to her wrists by a short length of rope that arched her back.

"No! Please! Don't do this!" cried the doe.

But the bandits were already proving their ruthlessness. Those guests who fleed were shot down with crossbows. All those who complied were tied as inescapably as Capre.

The bandit hefted her up under his arm and carried her into the dining hall she'd just finished cleaning. He was followed by two of his buddies, both whipping out their eager cocks to pump erect.

Kicking chairs out of the way, he slammed his captive doe belly-first onto the table. Her head thudded against the hard wood, stars bursting in her eyes. As she groaned softly in pain, the bandit pulled out his knife to cut and rip off her dress, leaving her naked in her apron.

Grabbing her by the hips, he pulled her legs off the edge of the table, driving his cock deep into her clenched, virgin asshole. Capre's eyes bulged. She screamed in agony as his dick ripped apart the tight, virgin walls of her ass.

"What a useless mouth," said the second bandit. They grabbed her head and shoved her mouth onto their cock, muffling her shrieks as they impaled her throat.

The doe coughed and choked on the bandit's dick. Tears streamed from her eyes and snot from her nose. Her hog-tied, penetrated body writhed in agony, but the bandits kept her securely skewered on their brutally pistoning cocks.

"Come on, let's try that deer pussy," said the third, climbing into the table.

His buddies lifted their rape-whore up to let him slide in under her, never letting up the deep slam of their dicks. The third rammed his cock up the doe's virgin pussy, tearing up the walls crushed by the dick reaming her asshole.

Capre snorted and gurgled at the mind-breaking pain of three dicks pounding her tight, virgin flesh into a searing, pulsing mass. But that pain only kicked on her rutting animal instinct.

Her hips bucked of their own, traitorous volition. Her throat, pussy, and anal shafts squeezed down around her rapists' violating cocks. Her body wracked with a new and unbidden pleasure.

"Ey! Do you feel this dirty slut? She's begging us for it!" jeered a bandit, slapping her twitching ass.

Indeed, despite the pain and tears, Capre was grunting like a wet sow. Her bound body was convulsing on the bandits' dicks, driving them even deeper into her throat, ass, and pussy. Her cum-starved shafts clenched them in tight, slick desperation.

The bandits moaned, grabbing her ass, her throat, and her tits. Hot cum exploding into the doe's virgin throat, ass, and pussy. She was still quivering in cumming aftershocks as they pulled out to mark her head, neck, and back with their loads.

"Get the others in here--we found a real wild ride of a cumbrained slut."

The bandits did, allowing all twelve to pound and pour into their new cumdump until she was unconscious and afterward--all night long.


	3. The Cat

Built in the shadow of megaliths, Magnimar endlessly endeavored to surpass the overwhelming scale and grandeur of the ancient wonders that littered the Varisian landscape. A place of great opportunity, social stress, and cold beauty, the city-state exuded the airs of a southern metropolis. Magnimar had opened its gates and harbor to all comers, encouraging traders from many lands away from the excessive taxes and regulations of Korvosa, yet in greater safety than that offered by pirate and crime havens like Riddleport.

And yet, Felis Mal had still taken up a job for one of the most dangerous nobles in the city and found himself/themself rowing this goddamned rowboat out to a secret gangster hideout on the waterfront. So, nobody should have been pointing fingers, really.

The Crow was a massive stone monument that rose from the waters of Magnimar’s harbor. It was once a support for the massive bridge Irespan, but with that monument’s collapse, the Crow became nothing more than an immense, freestanding piling.

As the cat-headed, cat-tailed, tabby-striped idyllkin aasimar rowed closer, he spotted intricate carvings and ancient statuary featuring hundreds of crow-like gargoyles. A tall lancet arch at water level led into the Crow's docking chamber. What was once a small, stepped terrace was flooded to its top step. Three other rowboats were tied off to the heavy stones thereupon. 

The cat made like the Tower Girls, as they were called, and tied his rowboat off as well. It was odd that there weren't any guards here. Then again, this gang was known for their stealth.

"Hello?" Felis whispered out into the darkness.

There was no response. But if they were listening, RUDE. He lit a torch and walked deeper into the pillar-lined hall. Colorful murals of ancient Thassilon pilgrims and giants marching over an intact Irespan covered the walls.

The torch flame flickered in a sudden draft. The cat froze. His eyes roved the shadows, searching for movement.

Thwip! A poisoned dart pierced the skin of his neck. Felis collapsed with a soft groan.

The cat awoke groggily in a large stone dungeon. He couldn’t move, his neck and wrists locked into low wooden stocks that forced him onto his knees. Most ominously, he’d been stripped completely naked.

“Hello? Tower Girls? I think there’s been a bit of a misunderstanding--I’m not your enemy!” Even Felis had to admit he didn’t sound very convincing. He sighed, staring glumly down at the puddle of gray water covering the dungeon stones.

Clack, clack, clack. Something clattered in the shadows behind him, heavy enough to shake ripples into the puddle.

“H-hello?” squeaked the cat.

A sticky green glob splattered onto his tabby-striped ass. Behind him was a 3-ft tall, 300 pound, eight-legged monstrosity. The spider-like aberration’s three eyes roved over the warm, supple flesh of the Tower Girls’ offering. Venomous green saliva dripped from the shriezyx’s gaping max. A long, thick ovipositor stretched and hardened from its abdomen.

Felis began to scream as the spider beast forced the head of its ovipositor through the fear-clenched mouth of his virgin asshole. The egg-laying shaft tore his anal walls apart, penetrating him all the way to the base of his gut. His eyes bulged in agony as the massive appendage pumped knot-sized egg after egg into his violated ass.

Felis jerked and thrashed on his knees, but the wooden stocks held him fast, forcing him to take every bulging egg pistoned up his swollen asshole. His screaming struggles woke the hunger of the gray ooze posing as the dungeon floor puddle.

Three thick, gray oozing tentacles snaked up from the puddle. Two shot into the cat’s mouth, gagging his shrieks as they began to thrust against the back of his throat. The third whipped beneath the stocks to suck Felis’ cock into its sticky, squeezing grip.

Stuffed up the ass and throat, his belly swelling as though pregnant with the shriezyx’s eggs, and now being sucked off by the merciless yank of the gray ooze--it was too much for the tortured, captive cat. His back arched, tail whipping erect. Wave after wave of blistering heat wracked his raped flesh.

Felis’ ass and cock fell prey to his own, traitorous animal instinct. He moaned onto the tentacles gagging his lewd mouth. His shaft squeezed tight around the spider-beast’s egg-pumping ovipositor. Cum burst from the head of his dick into the sucking tentacle of the gray ooze, the monster ravenously slurping down every drop.

But the monsters weren’t finished with their shuddering, orgasming flesh puppet. The shriezyx continued pistoning eggs up his ass until his belly was swollen to bursting. Every time Felis came, consciously into unconsciously, the gray ooze was there to suck down the cat’s seed.


	4. The Mouse

On a lonely, distant isle off the tropical Shackles archipelago, a Sargavan merchant vessel had wrecked between jagged rocks and sheer cliff. In hours, the constant pounding of the waves would dislodged the wreck and allow the ravenous sea to claim the last of this once-fine ship.

As for its passengers, a mere six bodies had washed ashore a narrow, sickle-shaped sliver of beach. Three were human. One was a half-elf, one a gnome. The last was a mouse-headed, mouse-tailed idyllkin aasimar with a dampened coat of mousy brown fur.

To the south, a wall of green rose in the form of a dense jungle filled with a cacophony of life. Out from the wild growth crept a sun-tanned hunting party with primitive hunting weapons. They were the inbred tribe of the pirates and sailors who’d shipwrecked onto this isle of Smuggler’s Shiv. And they were always on the lookout for new blood to add to the tribe.

The tribesfolk grinned at each other over the six pieces of fresh meat that had washed up onto the beach. They trussed the six up like any prey, binding their wrists together, ankles together, and lashing them to long wooden poles to carry back to the village. The captives were only just stirring awake when they reached the clutch of wood and leaf frond huts.

The hunting party carried the six to a muddy pen where several thick, sturdy wooden poles had been staked. They released the captives from the toting poles only to re-tie them to the stakes. They bound their hands behind their backs and the wood. Their legs, they left free for easier access later. While the groggy six were still slumped at the base of their stakes, the tribesfolk used their stone daggers to cut off the wet dregs of their clothes.

When it was done, the elders of the tribe beat out an uproarious pulse on animal-skin drums. Whooping wildly, the younger, fertile members of the tribe descended on the naked, confused, mud-splattered captives.

Murid Mal’s legs were lifted up from under her/them. Before she could even process what was happening, the naked man forcing her up against the stake shoved his cock up her virgin asshole. The mouse screamed as the head of his cock tore apart her anal walls, her legs uselessly kicking on either side of his thrusting hips.

Her rapist only pounded her harder, faster, and deeper, slamming her back and head into the wooden stake. His dick throbbed and hardened further as his seed readied to violate his virgin fuckmeat. He pulled out of the mouse’s ass and penetrated into her tight, virgin pussy in the same pistoning stroke.

Murid’s eyes bulged. Her shriek choked off into a breathless gasp at the sheer agony of the rapist impaling her fear-clenched pussy all the way to the base of his cock. Her bound, cunt-skewered body snapped into a rigid quivering between the wood and the rapist. Her pussy had no choice but to squeeze and clamp tight around its impaling dick.

The tribesman whooped and loosed a burning hot gush of cum into the mouse’s pussy. He pulled out after pumping her mindlessly quivering body full of his seed and let her drop to the mud. She hit the ground with a whimper. The last of his cum oozed down her still-trembling inner thighs.

But her breeding hole was quickly plugged up by the next virile tribesman in line to impregnate the little mousy cumdump. He threw her ankles over his shoulders and rammed her right back into the stake, his cock railing her wet, dripping pussy to the mouth of her womb. Murid sobbed out in agony. She wasn’t alone.

The three humans, half-elf, and gnome were all being turned to weeping and lowing breeding stock by the tribe of rapists. Those with cunts were being stuffed just like the mouse. Those with cocks were forced to a seat at the base of their stakes while naked tribeswomen howling and arching their backs in orgasm rode and milked their fucktoys for sperm.

The forced breeding lasted until sunset. The captive fuckmeat was utterly spent, all of them either blacked out or nearly so from the sheer mass of orgasms raped into their flesh. 

To ensure a forced pregnancy, the tribesfolk shoved plugging dildos of polished wood into their captives’ pussies. For good, torturous measure, they shoved equally long, hard plugs up their brutalized assholes as well. The tribesfolk then bound the captives’ calves to their thighs to keep them on their knees. They left their mouths free to pleasure the elders who’d not yet had their turn.

Those with cocks were to receive a special honor. They could not become pregnant, but they were still capable of hosting eggs in their raped, swollen asses. Thus, the tribesfolk brought a giant, winged chupacabra into the breeding pen.

She was a lizard-like creature that stalked forward on muscular legs. A mane of spikes ran down her scaly back. From her shoulder blades flapped a pair of red, bat-like wings. At the musk of ripe flesh, a large, trunk-like ovipositor sprouted between her legs.

The chupacabra plunged her ovipositor up the ass of the nearest, plug-less captive. Her victim gasped in pain. As she pumped her bulging, knot-sized eggs up their ass, their screams woke the other captives.

They watched in horror as the beast’s bitch writhed in pain, feet kicking in the mud. Their belly swelled with the clutch of eggs pumped into their asshole. When it had stretched to pregnant girth and near-tearing, the beast moved on to the next egg-sleeving bitch.

The tribesfolk moved in after her. They plugged up the passed-out captive’s asshole with a wooden dildo, then bound their calves to thighs as well. Even blacked out as they were, the tribal elders had no mercy and shoved their knobbled, grizzled dicks into their unresisting mouth.

Once the elders and the beast had their way with the breeding stock, they joined the rest of the tribe around the campfire for feasting, drumming, and dancing. Tonight was a night for celebration.


	5. The Goat

Like most peasant communities in southern Taldor, the people of Heldren mostly kept to themselves. Far from the politics of Oppara and ever-watchful for Qadiran aggression, Heldren went on as it always had, as a relatively small and unimportant hamlet of farmers, herders, and woodcutters. But word had it that unnaturally cold weather had descended on the Border Wood just days ago, now during the height of summer.

Indeed, as Hirc Mal followed the trail of the bandits, the temperature took a decided dive near the forest. Honest-to-gods snow blanketed the actual Border Wood. It made the bandit's trail that much easier to follow, however, so the goat-headed, goat-tailed, cloven-hoofed idyllkin aasimar wasn't complaining.

He followed the prints of boot and hoof up a ridgeline that climbed over a hundred feet into the unseasonably snow-capped hills. In a clearing among the trees, a large wooden lodge overlooked a ravine spanned by a long rope bridge. It was the old, supposed-to-be-abandoned High Sentinels' Lodge except that smoke was clearly rising from its twin chimneys.

"Ok, so that was a lie," said Hirc. Secret bandit lair, discovered. All that was left to do was take the thieving and recently, murdering, bastards down.

The goat took his trusty axe in hand and headed for the bridge. He spotted no guards, but there was a weird, dead and blackened tree on the lodge side that just seemed...out of place for Taldor's original, mediterranean clime. With no other crossing, however, he simply proceeded as stealthily as he could across the creaking, swaying planks.

Which, of course, drew the attention of the bandits' newest allied guards. Out from the snow-capped trees flew a 3-ft, blue-skinned fiend on leathery wings. That suspicious tree, confirming Hirc's suspicions, twisted into a large and lanky moss-colored troll with a long, toothy snout.

Hirc was already at the bridge's midpoint. The gods-damned thing was too unstable to make a run for it. As fast as he tried to back up, he knew it was a doomed effort.

The troll reached forth with a roar. Entangling vines shot forth from their hand. They seized tight around the goat's wrists and ankles. With a mighty yank, the troll sent Hirc flying into a snowbank on their side of the bridge.

The vines snapped upward, jerking the goat's arms over his head and binding them to the back of his thick, curved horns. The vines around his legs snaked upward to ensare his legs. They forced him to kneel in the snow, thighs spread.

The blue-skinned mephit flew down, snickering. She landed hard against his chest and tore his clothes to shreds with her claws and talons. The troll, with a bellowing laugh, hefted Hirc up by the horns and tail.

"What-what are you--arghhh!" He bleated in piercing agony as the troll's thick, viney cock skewered his virgin asshole from mouth to the base of his gut.

The troll kept the bound goat stretched out and suspended over the snow as they reamed his right, undersized ass, shearing his walls apart. The mephit, digging her claws into Hirc's sides, squeezed her tiny pussy down tight around the goat's dick, impaling herself to the hilt. She shrieked and bucked her hips up against his, her cold cunt wrapping tighter and tighter around his cock.

From behind, the troll fucked the goat ever harder, pistoning his virgin bussy into a pulsating sheet of rawed nerves. The head of their cock slammed the sensitized virgin's ass right in his g-spot.

Hirc screamed, eyes bulging in their sockets. The troll's brutal pounding forced his battered anal shaft to clench tight around their massive dick. His rapist's giant cock only continued to ram right into his g-spot. It was too much for the goat. His lewd asshole constricted and convulsed on the troll's raping dick, begging for cum. His own, traitorous cock spewed his seed up into the cold, slick squeeze of the mephit's pussy.

The troll and mephit laughed and jeered as their captive's bound body shuddered and wracked in forced orgasm. The troll pulled back his horns, arching his back even further. With a bellowing roar, cum exploded from their dick up the goat's tiny, virgin bussy.

Hirc's eyes rolled to the back of his skull, tongue lolling from his mouth like a dog's bitch as his raping troll pumped his asshole full of their hot, sticky seed. Utterly helpless, he succumbed to wave after wave of cum-brained pleasure until the mephit and troll finally fucked him into unconsciousness.


	6. The Bunny

Chapter 1  
The village of Phaendar, nestled along the southern bank of the Marideth River a mere stone’s throw from the Southern Fangwood Forest, was vanishingly small. Its sole claim to fame was its quarter-annual Market Festival, drawing a crowd from all over Nirmathas. Even now at night the two-day celebration continued, merry shouts carrying in the cool air over warm glows of firelight.

Leporida ‘Leda’ Mal grinned over her mug of ale at the fantastic tales filling the tavern. But the rabbit-headed, cotton-tailed idyllkin aasimar kept to herself in the far corner. There wasn’t much point making nice with these colorful strangers she might never see again.

BOOM! The tavern door exploded into burning splinters. Cries of agony pierced the chaos. The floor was littered with the wounded, gasping and clutching at their bloodied parts.

Leda was thrown against the wall, a window shattering into a thousand pieces just inches from her ears. She raised her head, vision spinning and ears ringing from the blast. 

Two armored hobgoblins stood beyond the blown-out doorway, blades drawn. Each was flanked by a snarling barghest companion. Behind them, lit by the glow of half-collapsed and burning homes, dozens of their tribe stalked the streets. Above the flames and smoke, a strange and ominous tower of black stone rose into the night.

“Phaendar has fallen to the Ironfangs,” a hobgoblin boomed over the screams outside and the cries within. “Surrender now, or fall with it.”

What choice did any of them have? Those who could kneel did so, raising their empty hands. Those who were too injured to kneel found themselves at the business end of the hobgoblins’ blades. 

Leda flinched at each squelching, life-ending stab. Worse still were the barghests. They ripped chunks of flesh from the dead or the dying, often to chew only a few bites before swallowing or spitting.

Meanwhile, the hobgoblins clapped the surrendered in irons and iron collars. The bunny and her fellows were prodded to their feet and into single file. The hobgoblins set their collars onto the same long, heavy chain and pulled them out of the ruined tavern.

A ceiling of smoke hung over the city reflecting the orange glow from burning houses. Ash drifted in the air like falling snow. The screams of townsfolk had died away, leaving an eerie silence broken now and then by the howling of wolves or the harsh tones of the Goblin tongue. Bodies littered the streets, sprawled in pools of blood where they fell. Everyone in town was either imprisoned or dead, except for the hobgoblin invaders. Truly, Phaendar had fallen.

The prisoners were forced to march across the Marideth and into the pitch-dark forest. They marched for what seemed an eternity through the scratching underbrush. By first light, however, they entered a clearing where an army camp occupied a small ravine. A thick wall of hooked briars formed a natural barrier along one side. The ravine walls themselves were steep and treacherous. The only way in or out was through the Ironfangs’ gate, a palisade of sharpened logs studded with iron nails and barbs.

Leda’s heart pitched and sank as she and the other prisoners were marched into the camp. There would be no escape. The gate thudded and was locked shut behind the last group through with despairing finality.

The hobgoblin soldiers, however, were in quite the jovial mood. They laughed and cheered at their success, spitting and jeering at their captive slaves. They broke out the barrels of ale and other spirits looted from the town. Tankards clanked and splashed. Bodies both animal and humanoid were spitted and sizzled over cooking fires.

The chain-ganged prisoners were forced into a muddy pen and made to wait. One by one, each line of captives was taken up onto a wooden platform before a crowd of increasingly drunken and raucous soldiers. The hobgoblins got their pick of the slaves--carrying, dragging, or leading away their victim.

In minutes, the bunny found her gang upon the platform. The chain was removed, but their collars remained. Their shackles were also removed, perhaps to encourage the foolish to run for more malicious sport.

The pair of hobgoblins from before--Leda recognized them by the barghests snarling at their sides--put a bid on her. They must’ve been relatively high-ranking as none of the drunken crowd dared to compete. The guards on the platform hastily wrenched and bent her arms behind her back. They lashed her forearms tightly together with rope, hands dangling uselessly under her elbows. A rope lead was drawn through the link of her collar and placed into the hobgoblins’ hands.

The hobgoblins tugged and the bunny followed helplessly after them, flanked by the lean menace of the 5-ft-tall, 5-ft-long barghests. They took her not to their tent but to one of the many campfires, causing an uproarious clamor from the lower-ranked soldiers drinking and feasting on human flesh.

With matching, sadistic grins, the hobgoblin pair ripped the clothes off the bunny’s leashed and collared body. Leda flinched and grit her teeth, but her eyes pricked with terrified tears. She was shoved, then yanked by her rope leash, forcing her to bend at the waist and expose her ass and tail.

The hobgoblin pulling the rope grabbed her by the ears and forced her head down on his veiny green cock. Leda had never seen a dick much less had one gagging her mouth and slamming the back of her throat. Tears burst from her eyes, snot from her nose, as she choked on the rapist’s dick fucking her face.

The pain was nothing compared to that when the hobgoblin behind her grabbed her tail in one hand, hip in the other, and shoved the head of their dick up her virgin asshole. The bunny shrieked through her nose. The bridge of her bound body connecting the two rapists skewering her throat and ass thrashed in agony between them. She kicked and stamped her feet at the hobgoblin ripping her virgin anal walls apart.

The sadistic bastard impaling her tight ass to the base of their dick just shifted their grip. They hooked their arms under her thighs, forcing her legs open and spread to either side of their own hips. As much as the bunny kicked and flailed, her humiliating suspension robbed her of all strength, leaving her to do nothing but squirm pathetically on cocks pistoning up her virgin shafts from both ends.

The hobgoblins’ defiling seed exploded up Leda’s ass and throat. She choked and sobbed as she was forced to swallow the vile, oozing white and take it up her deflowered anus. With a cruel laugh, the pair pulled her off their cocks by the ears and tail, keeping her feet dangling over the ground. She couldn’t help her broken whimper as she felt the hobgoblin’s cum slop from her asshole down her trembling inner thighs.

The lower-ranking soldiers whooped and crowed. In their harsh, Goblin tongue, they begged their superiors to let them have their sloppy, bunny seconds. The hobgoblin pair had another idea.

They forced the weeping bunny onto her knees. They shoved her head and tits into the mud, thrusting her newly raped ass and tail into the air. One hobgoblin kept his boot on the back of her head, pinning her down. The other whistled for the barghests.

The canine fiends were already slavering at the musk of rape and rut. Eyes dilated, nostrils flared, they snarled and snapped at each other as they raced for the bitch offering her swollen ass to their rod-hard, knotted dicks. The first rammed its cock right into her cum-oozing asshole, its knot banging against her sensitized mouth.

Leda screamed into the mud, eyes bulging in pain. The barghest was even heavier and more brutal than the hobgoblin, its dick reaming her rawed flesh right into the core of her nerves. Her pounded, overstimulated ass had no choice but to squeeze tight around the cock bashing her g-spot with its head and straining mouth with its knot.

It was sheer, unadulterated agony. Then with a vicious howl and thrust, the barghest popped its massive, fist-sized knot through her clenched asshole. 

Leda’s scream choked out. She couldn’t breath with every slam from the knotted dick impaling her ass beating out the air from her lungs. She gasped and gaped like a fish in the mud, her helplessly bound and pinned body wracking with white-hot convulsions.

The bunny was so overstimulated that she couldn’t gather enough thought to comprehend that she was cumming. All she knew was that every knotted railing the barghest reamed into her gut sent her rigid and quivering, electrified. Drool ran from her pathetically gaping lips and slick from her shamefully flushed, swollen, and empty pussy.

The hobgoblins laughed and jeered over the knotted, cum-brained bitch. They turned her on her side, her barghest master still knotted and humping lewd, animal pleasure into her asshole. The second barghest wasted no time in plunging its own knotted cock into the subjugated slave’s begging pussy.

The massive, doubly penetrating dicks were too much for the virgin slut. Leda’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as the barghests’ dicks pistoned up both of her traitorously constricting, pulsating shafts. With her pussy so slick, the second barghest forced its knot through her lewd, virgin mouth in minutes of brutal pounding.

Knotted by the barghests in her ass and pussy, the helpless, uncontrollably cumming fuckdoll was forced to orgasm until her consciousness shattered. Her subjugating rapists pumped her unconscious, quivering body full of their burning seed for over forty minutes. When the canines had finally finished, their blacked out fucktoy was thrown to the true dogs, the rest of the hobgoblins around the campfire.

In their eagerness to fuck the bestially humiliated bunny, the hobgoblins shoved their cocks into her holes in any position that they could. They stuffed her swollen, cum-oozing holes with multiple dicks and covered her witless, bound body with their seed and urine. Best of all, there was no escape for their worthless new sex slave.


End file.
